


Standoff

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [67]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Case Fic, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Titles prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Hazard Pay (Breaking Bad)In which Steve and Danny are chasing after a band of outlaws, but so is the Sheriff from a nearby town.





	Standoff

Steve was paid very well to be Longfellow’s sheriff. It was his job to keep the streets safe for the townspeople, to stop altercations before they got too far. He enforced the town’s laws, the newly-formed state laws, the federal laws. He helped his neighbors however he could, and fully expected them to help each other.

Sometimes, though, he and Danny earned hazard pay.

“I hate these guys!” Danny shouted. “A lot!”

Their horses were running flat out, a pace it wouldn’t be safe to keep up for much longer, but Steve wanted to close the gap between them and the four riders up ahead while they had a chance.

The Dzhinn Gang – made up of Russian immigrants – had been building a reputation for cattle thievery, arson, and now murder, and Steve aimed to stop them before they were able to terrorize anyone else. He didn’t care how far or how hard he and Danny had to ride. They’d traveled all the way to Manhattan to take care of Victor Hesse, who had been a much wilier foe. Steve didn’t think they’d have to go nearly as far to bring down the Dzhinn.

They were taking Steve away from his town, and from Grace. She was staying with the Johnsons until they got back, and Gabe was there as well to keep an eye on everyone, but Steve needed to get back where he was needed.

They were two days out of Longfellow when they finally caught up with the Dzhinn. A moment too late, as it happened, and they found themselves caught in a three-way standoff with the gang and the sheriff’s posse from Rancho Pegaso, an insular little town up north by the border. Steve had worked with Sheppard a time or two in the past, before he met Danny.

“Looks like we have a situation,” Danny said. He had one gun pointed at the Dzhinn and one pointed at Ronon, the big guy with the weird hair that was the sheriff’s deputy.

Steve kept his aim on the head of the gang leader, the notorious Acastus Kolya, because he wasn’t interested in killing any fellow lawmen. And he knew Danny had his back in case Sheppard didn’t feel the same.

“No situation,” Sheriff Sheppard said. He was dressed all in black, as was his fashion. He held his rifle across his lap, but Steve had no doubt he’d be able to pull it up and fire in the blink of an eye. “We’ve been hunting these guys going on a month now. I believe that gives us rights.”

“I’ll see you all burn in hell first,” Kolya spat. Both his weapons were pointed squarely at Sheppard.

“Shut up,” Sheppard and Steve said simultaneously.

“You want to compare crimes?” Ronon asked. “I’ll bet ours are worse.”

Danny narrowed his eyes. “What? Like, if you had more murders in your town you get to take these guys in? I don’t think so, friend.”

“Does it really matter who takes these men in?”

The third member of Sheppard’s team was a bit of a surprise, not just because she was mixed like Ronon, but also because she was a woman. She was very exotic in appearance, despite being dressed like a man.

“We worked hard to find them,” Ronon protested. 

“Teyla’s right,” Sheppard interjected. “Goal is to get them behind bars. Doesn’t matter whose.”

“Very enlightened of you,” Danny said.

Kolya snarled. “We’re not going with either of you.”

Steve’s hand tightened on his weapon. If Kolya and his gang decided to try and shoot their way out, there’d be casualties on all sides. And he wasn’t willing to take that chance with Danny, or to risk getting caught in a crossfire himself. So far he was being unexpectedly level-headed about the whole situation, which was six against four.

“Just take it easy,” he said. “This guy on the horse next to me? He’s the quickest draw on either side of the Mississippi. You might get one shot off, but then you’ll be dead. Best if you surrender peacefully and come along with us.”

“I don’t think so.”

And then Sheppard called out, “Now!”

It was like a magic trick, the way Steve’s hands were suddenly empty, the gun wrenched out of them by unseen forces.

“What the hell?” Danny cursed.

The Dzhinn had lost their weapons, too, but Sheppard and his posse still held on to theirs. Sheppard was grinning as he lifted his rifle and aimed it at Kolya.

“Looks like the only one dying today is you.”

The bushes off to the left rustled and a man stepped out, brushing leaves and debris off his waistcoat. “I told you that would work. Why do you always doubt me?”

“Never doubt you again,” Sheppard said.

“What the hell just happened?” Steve asked. He didn’t like being without his gun, didn’t like feeling that vulnerable and exposed. He had a back-up in his saddle bag, but he didn’t like his chances on being able to pull it without Sheppard or his deputy taking a shot at him.

“Magnets,” the new guy said smugly. “Powerful electromagnets, to be precise. My own invention. I was able to narrow the field to target a specific area. No-one else is doing that, I guarantee you. Innovation, that’s what you call it.”

“Looks like we get ‘em,” Ronon said. “Tough luck.”

“So much for hazard pay,” Danny grumbled. “Give me back my damn guns.”

Sheppard nodded at the magnet guy, who grumbled and went back in the bushes. He brought all the guns out and Danny picked out his and Steve’s. Meanwhile, Sheppard and Ronon tied up each member of Kolya’s gang, and gagged Kolya when he wouldn’t stop talking about how he was going to kill everyone.

“You really the fastest draw?” Ronon asked Danny.

“You calling me out?”

“Just asking.”

Steve looked on as Danny gave an impromptu demonstration, feeling prideful of Danny’s speed and agility with his guns. Ronon was impressed as well.

“We could use a guy like you in Rancho Pegaso.”

“Thanks. I’m good where I’m at.” Danny glanced over at Steve, lips twitching up in the barest hint of a smile. “We should head on back. Family’s waiting.”

There were handshakes all around, even with the woman, Teyla, and then Steve watched Sheppard’s posse ride off with the Dzhinn Gang. He knew he and Danny could’ve taken the gang on their own, without any fancy magnets, but he also had to give credit where it was due.

“Come on, Danno. We can make camp by that little stream we passed a ways back.”

They both mounted back up and headed toward home.

“Sheppard has a good-sized crew,” Danny noted. “You think we got the budget for a couple more deputies?”

“I think the two of us are doing just fine,” Steve replied. He reached over and gave Danny’s leg a squeeze. “Besides. Where would we find someone that wanted to work with an outlaw and an ex-Ranger?”

“We could always place an ad. Some crazy people can read, right?”

Steve just shook his head. He couldn’t think of a single thing anyone else could offer that he and Danny didn’t already have under control.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** This fic happened because I can't help smooshing my fandoms together. LOL! I had Rodney use his electromagnets to snatch the guns out of everyone's hands, because he'd definitely be more about the science than just waving a gun around. Is this realistic? Does it matter? ::grins::
> 
> Google tells me that Dzhinn is Russian for genie, and for those non-Stargate people, Kolya and his merry band of assholes were known as the Genii. So that's why that happened.


End file.
